Who She Brought Home
by GermanBros24
Summary: Fryingpangle, Highschool AU. Slight AusHun, to be majorly PruHun. Eliza has the perfect life, all she is missing is a boyfriend. A boy who is smart and handsome, romantic and well liked, who will make her friends jealous and her father proud. She finds that boy, but he isn't who she brings home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizaveta Hevardy was a popular girl, with flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. She was kind and funny, and had the perfect seventeen year old life. She was smart and had good friends, in clubs and sports, and nothing was missing. Nothing except the perfect boyfriend to go with the perfect life.

Sure many boys asked her out, but she never would go on more than one date. She wanted the perfect boy, her dream boy; a smart and handsome gentleman that would make her friends jealous. A cute boy who did romantic things, like bring her flowers and open up car doors. She wanted a boy she could be proud to take him to show her dad, who would get along well with her mother. She knew one day she would find the perfect boyfriend, if she was only patient.

In the meantime, she had her very obnoxious, albino, lifelong friend Gilbert to spend time with. She had always been a little bit of a tom boy, and she was happy that way. In grade school when most the boys thought she was weird, and all the girls thought she was a freak, she had just one friend. She had the equal freak, the red eyed, silver haired, tough and sometimes mean Gilbert.

He was not perfect, he was far from it. But as time went on she never wished him anywhere but where he was right now. Gil did not fit into her perfect life, and maybe that was why she liked having him. She was happy that she had friends, and she liked being popular but she had not really asked for it, it had just happened. And being her, she wouldn't be the normal popular girl all the time. She broke the rules and it seemed people at the World Academy High School loved her more for it.

Liz kept Gil as her best friend, because that was what he was. He was annoying and maybe even a bit of a lowlife, but he was very loyal, and always there when she needed him. They had always been there for each other, and she never wanted that to change.

Gil annoyed her other friends, he was only somewhat popular, he was branded as a no good player, and the only reason he kept his grades up were so he could play for the school's soccer team. Her father hated him and her mother just barely tolerated him, he was the part that just didn't flow. But he did not care, and neither did Liz.

This particular albino was sitting in her Chemistry class with her. They were lab partners and supposed to be working on a lab.

Gilbert was wearing jeans and black converse, with a black shirt. He was strikingly handsome and made the albino thing work for him, and he had this cologne on that had Felica nearly falling out of her chair trying to get closer to smell him. He smirked once he noticed it but Liz smacked his arm.

"You are not allowed to fuck and leave Felica!" she muttered glaring at him

He raised his eyebrow "I don't remember asking your permission." That usual dangerous smirk spread across his lips, and a mischievous look was alive in his red eyes "Are you jealous?"

Her glare was enough to keep him from saying anything else, but she retorted "I would not even kiss you, yet alone fuck with you."

He poured one of the chemicals into the big vial "One of these days my sex appeal is going to prove too much for you and you'll wake up in my bed totally sated."

She kicked him under the table. This perverted banter and one sided physical abuse was a very normal occurrence. He said stupid things, she hit him. He never hit her back, not even as a joke.

"One day Lizzy, you'll come to me. You will fall for me." He said confidently and poured in the wrong chemical, making their mix turn green. It was supposed to be orange.

She sighed "If only you focused on your school work as much as you did your…extracurricular activities."  
He smirked at her "Extracurricular activities? Really Liz, can't bring yourself to say fucking? To popular and proper for that now?" he teased

She rolled her eyes and got up to dump out their failed mixture. Gil still treated her the same way as he always had, since grade school. He still teased her, he still drove her crazy. Others had changed; they were fake and polite, and plastic. She hated that, and it made her like Gil even more. He kept her from thinking she was 'all that', he kept her head screwed right on her shoulders sometimes.

Gil had his chin in his hand and elbow on the lab table. He watched her from across the room. They had always been friends. Always been so close, and when everyone hated him she still was there with him. He thought he would lose her to popular friends, but she had stubbornly hung onto him. He loved their friendship, he loved being with her. He loved their casual teasing and really, he loved her. He had liked her, really liked her for months now. Maybe it was always there, but it was getting worse. He could barely think about anything else when he was alone. And little did she know he was not fucking half the school. He did not want anyone else but her, and not just in a screwing sense. He wanted Liz's heart but he would never get it so what did it matter? They were best friends. He knew her feelings. He knew the type of man she wanted to date. He knew very well that the one she wanted was certainly not him.

And he would just have to live with that. He would like her in silence, love her in his dreams. Nothing more. Nothing else.

She came back as their five minute bell rang. "So are you going to come to the game tonight? We are playing our rivals, it's a big game. If we lose our championship chase is over."

She nodded "Yeah I'll come, I'm pretty sure Felica is going." She was pretty good friends with the little Italian girl. She had a group of friends, there was a low count of females in the school so most of them hung out together.

Gil looked pretty happy about her coming and she brushed it off as the bell rang and she left. Gil had a funny way of showing his emotions. If he was sad or hurt, usually he showed it with anger. He was probably hiding his nervousness with the happy look. He was the team captain after all; a loss would be blamed on him.

He followed her out of the room to go to his next class. She wasn't in it, but his best friends Antonio and Francis were. They always found some way to raise hell in the back of that English class.

Gil really was a bit of a low life. He was a sassy punk, he gave teachers lip and he did not hesitate to get in a fight if provoked. He was on a first name basis with the ladies in the office since he spent half the school year in the office waiting to see a dean so they could scold him. He would fight boys with fists in the halls or even in the middle of class if they gave him a reason to. He would just do enough work to get a passing grade so he could play sports.

He raised hell and caused disturbances, he flirted with girls who caught his eye. He still flirted, it would look suspicious if he stopped. His heart was not really in it though and he didn't follow through with half the things he said.

It was no small wonder that Liz's friends hated him. It was not a surprise that every father hated and feared the name "Gilbert Bielschdmit." He knew damn well no one's parents would like it if their daughters came home with him.

But he didn't care. Gil was a loyal guy, loyal to those loyal to him. And he was loyal to four people. Francis, Antonio, Liz, and his brother, Ludwig. He didn't care about anyone else and it was unlikely that he ever would.

That was his life, that was the ways things were and he didn't mind.

Gil sat in the back with his friends and the trio proceeded to not do anything at all for the next hour besides joke around and make plans for the weekend. He talked soccer with Antonio since the Spaniard was on the team with him.

At the end of the hour the three split up, and Gil went through the rest of his day without getting into very much trouble. The final bell found him in the locker room with the other members of the team: Ludwig, who was a midfielder, Lars who was a defender, Ivan who was the goalie, and Feliks who was the other defender. Gil and Antonio were forwards. Gil was pleased with the team, he thought they were pretty solid but he was still nervous.

The thought of Liz watching the game both reassured and made him more nervous. He smiled a bit to himself and pulled his jersey on, looking at the door, his confidence building. He whistled and yelled "Let's go!"

**Well that's the first chapter.**

**please review, follow and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The game came back to Gil in pieces, and each piece sent a fresh wave of rage through his body. They had lost. They had lost because of that stupid boy with the mole and glasses. He had totally charged Lars and hurt him. Lars did not have a replacement so he kept playing like a hero but he could not keep up, and he was a key player.

As if that wasn't bad enough this stupid mid fielder tripped Gil and never got flagged. Antonio got shoved, and the stupid player, what was it, Eldstein never got a penalty, no matter how loud Gil and the team roared at the ref.

They had lost, four to three and their championship run was taken to an abrupt halt. Fuming in the locker room Gil said nothing to the team, but seized his bag and stormed out in his soccer uniform and shoes still. He was heading for the beat up car he and Ludwig shared but a girl with flowing brown hair stopped him.

"Gil." Eliza said standing in the dark parking lot.

Gil chucked his bag in the back seat and leaned against the car, kicking the wheel while he did so.

"What." he growled, still angry, and so close to a rage fit.

"Gil it's…its ok." she said softly

Her voice had it worse. She had watched him fail, and she had the sweet tone that twisted his heart. He did not answer her, but muttered "Ludwig is coming, we need to get home."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and got in the car, driving off once Ludwig got in. Both were silent for the ride and the rest of the night.

Gil showered and went to bed, but he lay awake for a while, still angry. Ludwig was up doing his homework like a good student. Gil did not fall asleep, even when the light from Ludwig's room went out.

The next morning the brothers ate breakfast and drove to school again in silence. Ludwig was quiet by nature and Gil had nothing to say. Gil parked in the school's lot and they walked into the building and went their separate ways.

Gil headed to his locker and was met by Liz, who was calmly leaning against the metal locker blocking his way. He looked at her and muttered "Please move."

She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head "Not until you talk to me."

He growled "I am talking to you."

She gave him and sharp look and he sighed "After school ok? Come over, we can watch and movie and I'll…talk."

Liz seemed pleased enough with that and let him get into his locker. He smiled a little as he pulled out his Chemistry book. She cared about him, she always did. But then he was painfully reminded she only cared about him as a friend would.

He shut his locker with a little more force than needed and together they walked to class. They sat at their lab table and the teacher instructed them to get their homework out.

The homework Gil had chosen not to do yesterday.

Liz gave him a reproachful look as she got hers out, and he sat there with his hands folded on the desk.

The teacher walked over with his clip board. "Where's your work MR. Bielschdmit?"

"I didn't do it." Gil growled, not in the mood to play this game

"Why not?"

"I just didn't." he snapped back, glaring at the Chemistry teacher.

"Oh, so do you think because you are on a sports team you don't need to do your homework? You think you're 'all that'? You need to work harder…on and off the field it seems, after that miserable show yesterday." The class laughed a little, everyone but Liz, and Lars who shared Gil's shame.

Gil nearly lunged out of his seat but Liz grabbed his arm and jerked him down and kept him in the chair. The teacher scribbled something on the board and walked away. Gil was fuming for the rest of the hour and when the bell rang he stormed out without even waiting for Liz.

His mood was not even improved by seeing Antonio and Francis in English. Antonio, being cheerful despite the brutal loss smiled at Gil and patted his shoulder "It's only a game Gil, people will forget. Think about this weekend that should brighten you up!"

Francis grinned and Gil smiled a little. He had plans to hang out with them, have a bonfire and drink some stolen alcohol from Francis's house, then probably play some vicious three person video game marathon that would end in much swearing and probably one physical fight.

His mood would have improved if the English teacher did not decided to give Gil extra work to do for missing the work do today. Scowling he sauntered off to gym, where the gym teacher had fun jibing at Gil for the soccer game. By lunch Gil was ready to punch the next person who said anything remotely irritating in the face.

Thankfully he was not irritated and the rest of the day went rather smoothly. At the end of the day he got his books planning to actually do his homework tonight and waited there for Liz. Ludwig would probably be by the car. The younger Bielschdmit did not have classes with his brother, and he tried hard to avoid his brother during the day. He loved Gil but he did not want all the teachers to hate him like they hated Gil.

When Liz walked over he smiled a bit "So how was your day?"

He listened patiently and walked to the car with her, he listened and he did care. Even if half of her story was about some senseless girl drama that he barely could follow.

Liz smiled and opened the car door and got in. Gil was not the door opening type, and she knew that. Gil wouldn't open the car door for the Queen of England herself, he just did not. He was not the gentleman type of guy, she knew it, and she liked it. Her perfect boyfriend would open doors but not her best friend.

She liked how Gil would listen too. Though she felt like he only listened because he had to tell Francis, who was truly actually interested in the who was dating who thing.

Ludwig got into the car and was not surprised to see Liz there; he waved a bit and was quiet as Gil drove them home.

He parked in the driveway and looked at Liz "So what movie?" he asked as they went for the house.

"Oh hell no, you aren't weaseling out of telling me what's bothering you. You can ask me that question when I'm done."

Gil sighed and glared "You know me to damn well."

She just smirked at him. Ditching their school bags, they walked down into the basement where Gil had the entertainment set put up.

Gil and Ludwig lived alone. Aldrich, their father had left them, and Gil since then had taken care of himself and Ludwig. Ludwig had a job and worked most of the year, Gil took summer jobs, otherwise they depended on the life insurance they had from their mother's death, and the occasional check from their father.

When their father had first left Gil felt alone and overwhelmed, and Liz was the one he had leaned on. She knew things that Antonio and Francis didn't.

They sat on the couch and she looked at him "What's bothering you- and down you dare tell me is the game because I know it's not. You have lost big games before, it's something else."

Gil stared at her. What was bothering him? It had to be something more…but he hadn't really thought about it. What she said was true…so what was it? God, how he hated and loved how well she knew him. Sometimes it felt like she knew him better than he knew himself.

Then it hit him. His feelings for her were bothering him, the fact he was hiding something from her too. They had no secrets. And now he was hiding this.

Not that he would be telling her that.

He didn't want to lie, not to her. So he looked her in the eye and said "One day…I'll tell you. But that's…not today."

Just the slow way he spoke, how carefully he had picked his words, made Liz concede. She nodded "Fine." And then leaned over and hugged him.

He hugged her back and closed his eyes. He loved how this felt. Her arms around him. The smell of her very faint perfume. His heart sped up but he hoped she wouldn't notice it.

She pulled away sooner than he would have liked but he smiled a little "I'm ok, I promise."

She nodded and leaned against the couch. "I'm sure you think so."

He didn't answer and just played a movie. They often watched horror movies together, today they watched The Conjuring.

They didn't cuddle, but that sat close to each other. He watched it, sometimes stealing sideways glances at her face. He couldn't find a fault in her face. Her hair was soft and fell in tendrils, her cheeks always had a hint of color and her eyes were brilliant, always sparkling. He had to tear his eyes away.

He was her friend. He was nothing more.

When the movie was over he drove her home. He parked in the driveway but didn't get out. Her father didn't like him and he wasn't going to try and change his opinion. Both men just preferred avoiding each other. Gil smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

Liz grabbed her bag and got out, nodding "Yes." and walked in the door.

He sighed and went home, cooking dinner for him and Ludwig and then getting two days' worth of work done before going to sleep.

One more day until the weekend. He rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he would tell Antonio and Francis how he felt about Liz. The two of them might have something to say that would help him get her to like him too even if he wasn't her dream boy.

Never once did he think he would have to compete with anyone. How very wrong he was.

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry mobile didnt apparently want to update the chapter correctly **

Chapter 3

The weekend came as a huge relief to Gil. If he had been in school a day longer he might have gotten into a fight. Also he was looking forward to hanging out with his friends, despite being nervous to tell them how he felt about Liz.

Saturday evening he drove to Antonio's house and pulled into the driveway, seeing Francis's car was already there. He grinned and walked inside, not bothering to knock. Antonio and Francis were laying out food and drinks on the table in front of the TV.

In a half hour Gil had gone through three bottle of beer, Antonio had managed one, and Francis had a sip and was revolted by the taste. Gil called him a little bitch, and then in turn got shot in the back.

In their videogame, Halo of course.

They were in a pretty intense three player fight that included a lot of swearing, hitting each other on the arm, and peering at each other's screens.

Francis blew up Antonio and Gil at the same time and in response both friends smacked him, and unfortunately for Francis he sat between the two, and was within perfect reach. Despite the swearing and hitting each other, by the end their friendship was still perfectly intact.

Gil set into a fourth bottle and smirked "Come on Francis don't be a baby, drink it."

He shook his head "It's gross."

Gil nearly hit him again but Antonio spoke up "So Gil, you haven't brought any girls over recently, how come?"

The three wound their way outside to start up the bonfire, Gil took a seat in the chair and sighed "I wanted to say something about that actually."

"You're gay?" Francis oh so helpfully piped in.

Gil stared at him and said "No."

Antonio laughed and struck a match, starting the fire. Francis was far too worried about setting his fabulous hair on fire and Gil wasn't to be trusted with dangerous objects like matches.

"Then what?" Antonio asked taking a seat as the fire grew.

Gil sighed and looked into the flames "I…I think I love Liz."

Antonio looked at him, his green eyes bright with curiosity "Your friend Liz?"

He sighed and nodded, going to take a drink of beer but then slowly putting it down. Saying it out loud had somehow made it more real and his stomach twisted at it.

Francis looked at Gil, he had yet to speak. Slowly he smiled "Then you should go for her like you would anyone else."

Gil glared "I cant! She's my best friend, I know damn well who her type is and it sure as hell isn't me!"

Antonio leaned back in his chair "Then show her you don't need to be her dream guy. She kept you as a friend all these years, she had a degree of care for you then. Work it to more. Lovi and me aren't exactly the picture perfect pair are we?"

Gil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He just couldn't, why did they not see that? Liz wanted a gentleman, not Gil. Liz wanted someone her friends actually liked, not an obnoxious albino that was prone to fight and sleeping around.

Francis spoke again "Gilbert, you will not know unless you try. And if she does indeed reject you, then you can at least live with knowing you tried. Your friendship should be just fine too, Liz seems like the sane type, she would understand."

Slowly Gil sighed and raised his head to look at the fire again. He could try…she might think he was joking though. What if she got mad?

No…

He had to try. Francis was right. If he never said anything then she might go and find someone to stand where he wanted to. He would lose his chance, he had waited long enough. He grinned a little "Alright, then Monday I will tell her."

Both his friends grinned and their party took a turn back to happy and carefree. Gil felt better as well.

Monday came a little faster than he truly wanted it too. He also slept in late and had to be woken by Ludwig, who was not too happy to be late.

Hurriedly Gil got dressed, in jeans and a red t-shirt hoodie and without eating grabbed his backpack and ran down to the car. Ludwig was sitting inside it glaring. Gil glared back "Calm your tits we aren't late yet."

Ludwig growled something Gil didn't catch, he started the car and whipped out of the driveway, speeding and barely making it to the school. If they ran they would just make first hour.

Ludwig bolted as soon as Gil stopped the car, and when he had it turned off Gil ran after him, locking it and stuffing the keys in his pocket. The hall ways were empty since they had just about a minute to the bell. Gil went skidding down the hallway and flung open his locker, grabbing his books. Liz wasn't there but he wasn't surprised. She wouldn't be late to class. He swore though. This was when he had planned to tell her…  
He slammed his locker and spun around, and collided with a figure, knocking him to the ground.

From the hallway opposite Liz came running "Gil you're late!" she hissed

Gil didn't answer. He was busy staring at the boy he had knocked down. With those glasses, that mole, and those purple eyes. Gil snarled "Fucking Eldstein what are you doing here!"

Liz huffed and smacked Gil "That's impolite. His name is Roderich and he's a transfer student." Liz helped him up and he brushed his clothes off, he was wearing dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a tie. Prissy.

Roderich glared at him "Can't play soccer and doesn't have manners. I hope everyone here isn't like you." He growled

Gil ignored him and looked at Liz as the bell rang "Why aren't you in class?"

"I help transfer students find their way remember?"

Roderich had his schedule out and looked at it.

Liz smiled at him, and Gil didn't like the look in her eyes. Something wasn't right… "I have chemistry first hour, what do you have?" she asked pleasantly.

Roderich smiled at her and it made Gil's blood burn. "It seems we have chemistry together."

Gil thought that pun was going to make him physically sick but to his dismay Liz actually laughed at it and even worse, she blushed.

She set off with Roderich to chemistry, and left Gil in the hallway totally forgotten. That was their class together. It was when he really got to talk to her…

He felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He just stared at the now empty hallway. Would Liz replace him with Roderich? From where he was standing it was looked like it. Any thoughts of telling her how he felt were gone now, just from the shock.

All too soon he would realize that he was far too late to tell her anything.

**Is this good, does anything like it..? Please review**


End file.
